I don't care 15
by crossover 562
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of team natsu but she doesn't care about it she is still a dimi god but when she truns 21she is a full goddess and can met her sister for the first time but a couple of chilhood friends are there to help them both but the childhood friends are demie gods as well (a bit of nalu)
1. Chapter 1 kicked out of the team

Cross over 562:Hi yeah frist fanfic ever you can tell anyway chaper one

Lucy's pov

It was about 12:30 I woke up and turnd the lights on then looked at me and thought "Yes it is time "I thought to myself my hair truned half black and half white my eyes red with a hint of black my teeth had sharp edges I was way too tired that I went back to bed I also noticed that my chest size was smaller I went to go say hi to my true mother and father ruler of the underworld hades and let me stop you right there he is not a evil person if you think that l bet you read the big book of lies by Zeus his youger brother wrote that my mother the goddess of spring persephone was taken down to the underworld against her will which is a complete lie she wondered what was in the underworld and fell in love with with my father me I was the goddess of tournament and after that I went back to my apartment and changed to the clothes I bought with me from the underworld a black tanktop,black jacket,black jeans,black knee high convers I used cover magic to hide the differences okay I don't need to go on any jobs I have 64 billion jewels l started to head tarwords the guild six months since lisanna returned from the dead most of fairy tail ignore me but Master,Ezra,Levy,Wendy,Mira I made my way through the crowd and went behind the counter to help Mira with the order of the guild members then I heard footsteps behind me (I wasn't faceing the counter )I turn to see natsu what dose he want natsu yelled"yo luce "l knew it was nothing good in the most cheery voice of lucy l said"y es,Natsu"in such a cheery voice l felt like gaging natsu lend over the counter and said"hey luce we have to talk... we are kicking you out of team natsu to give room for lissiana...and you can get stronger because your... "I just cut him off when l started at him then said "I don't care so kick me out see if I care"with a smile now thats me I decided to go to the request board and took the first one I saw and went down to the train station after three days. That made me feel better now I went to collect the jewels 200,000,000,000 that is alot to give for a half demon then went to the train station and by noon I will be back to the guild .l started out the window and drifted to a deep nap

~Meanwhile in the guild~

Four new members joined the guild two were girls the other two were boys one girl had long white hair with the tips being blue and her eyes were white with a hint of light blue the other girl had long red hair with her bags being a light orange her eyes were red with a hint of light orange one of the boys had blue with the tips white and his eyes were a light blue with a hint white the other boy had silver hair with black tips his eyes were black with a hint of silver they spent a night in the guild and waited for a certain someone to come through the guild doors but who? And who are they?

Crossover 562 :I know it was short but review and I promise you all that chapter 2 is going to be longer bye


	2. Chapter 2 childhood friends

Crossover 562:hi so. I don't know why the first chapter had no periods anyway chapter two and the title was supposed to be the truth

Lucy's pov

l got back from the train station to the guild and said hi to Mira,lisanna,Master,Ezra Mira smiled and said"hey lucy we have new members go Introduce yourself to them" so l went ahead and said "Hi my name is Lucy " the four heads looked up and yelled "Luce is that really you !" I stuttered"u-um yes l am" the girl with the long white hair and tips of light blue started and asked "you don't remember?" Then I thought then l remember it was when l was12

~flashback

Me Angle,Amber,Haru,Ryota the fireworks will be relesed soon

Angle:l wonder how the fireworks this year will look

Ryota just started at the sky :like last year

Amber:Who knows we will have to see for ourselves

Haru:Here is a great spot don't you think

Me:yeah

Amber:The fireworks are starting

They all sat down I stayed near Haru and looked up at the fireworks there was one which looked like a snowfairy

Amber and Angel:That is the symbol for the guild fairytail

Me and Haru:When I am older I will join fairytail

Me and him blushed then a firework was aimed at me and at him

Haru moved me then himself then it went up into the sky

I huged him crying :Thank you are you okay

Haru huged me back calmly saying :I am fine so stop worrying for a kid you already have enough to worry about

I looked at him and said :Your right your not hurt none of my best friends are hurt

~End of flashback~

I just stood there and tears started to fall from my face but I stopped and smiled then said "Angel,Amber,Haru,Ryota come on the fireworks will be relesed soon"

Angel Age:19

Amber Age:19

Haru Age:19

Ryota Age:19

Lucy Age:19

Natsu's pov

I heard a sweet laugh and it was coming from lucy wait who is the person huging her I stood up and walked towars and punched him with my fist on fire "Don't touch our luce"

Then I felt a sharp pain at my cheek lucy slapped me lucy yelled "What the hell Natsu first you kick me out of team Natsu now you are hurting my best friends what is wrong with you?" She went down to help the boy with blue hair lucy asked in a sweet voice "Are you okay?"

Lucy's pov

Haru said in a calmly voice "l'm fine don't worry about it it's okay"l said in a annoyed voice "no it isn't okay Amber help Haru okay ?"

Amber responded with "yes sir "my hair changed to half black and half white my teeth changed my magic power changed to a higher level

I said in a bold voice "Natsu Dragoneel may l ask why you would do something so stupid mm"

All four of them yelling "now thats the Lucy we remember" l just smirked "so Dragoneel what will be your answer?" He just stood and walked away"

I just started laughing and saying are you kidding come on "also don't call me luce"

Natsu's pov

Yeah well I never thought you would do that to me of all people but why ?

Lucy's pov

"Huhhhhhhhhhhhhh" l said un excited" man sicne my apartment is way too small for five people how about we move to a large house"l said with a smile

Haru"yeah sure but do you have enough jewels?"

I just stood there and let a small laugh and reursurred him "l believe 64 billion jewels is enough to buy a house to keep five people right "

Haru just looked at me and noded then said "then lets got our bags shall we" Amber responded by a huge grin

Meanwhile in the guild

Natsu's pov

Why why why lucy l should go to her apparent

When I got there l saw lucy packing l sneak in and heard her talking about a child crush l couldn't take it l just left and went to my house l layed in bed

Crossover 562 :yeah it is just a bit longer than chapter one anway review


	3. Chapter 3 date

**Crossover 562:um this is a chapter for nali the other five are looking for a house to fit six people becase amber said your sister is coming back**

.natsu's pov.

I woke up with a huge headache after l heard lucy say "l had a childhood crush but th-" after that l left then l thought natsu you dumbass she said had which means that she might not have a crush on that guy l took a long bath and to think that Lucy would still have a crush on the blue haired freak but l wonder what if l go back and say that she is back on the team l went and got dressed and put the scarf and ran towards lucy's apartment but what l saw was a lucy all packed up her seant changed into a seant of chocolate and strawberries she stod awfully close to the blue haired freak but before I made it to hair she was riding in a magic car l felt sick just looking at it

 _ **TIMESKIP 12MINUTES**_

l went to the guild lissiana walked up to me "um ...natsu l ...l...like you more than a friend "l just blushed then l found myself kissing her everyone just cheered we stoped and backed away with a smile l saw a smile on her as well after a minute l sat down then lissiana looked at me with a huge smile then said in a cheery voice"hey natsu do you want to go on a date with me? " I thought well we already kissed so why not l looked at her leand in and gave her a kiss l backed away l said in a serious voice "you should know the answer to your question" she just had a small tint of pink on her cheeks she looked so cute .

Lissiana pov

Natsu said yes to the date well l think since he responded with a romantic kiss l said at 6:00pm it was3:15 well l ran off to get ready my was a little longer than last time it was just above the shoulder l went to get my hair done and cut in to a medium bob then went back home to choose a dress and shoes l picked a olive dress and green wedges to match the dress it was 4:56 now just have to wait

Natsu's pov

I kept my hair the same but put on a black tux man l look like loki except for the salmon hair color 5:00 l started to walk to lissiana's house l made it there at 5:45 l waited until it was 5:54 to knonk on the door

Lissiana pov

. I heard a faint knock on the door l went to open it to see natsu in a tux he looked at me and said you look wonderful l blushed

?¿?¿ Pov

How did he get over my sister ether he is a playboy or he never cared about her but she's a storng girl after my "father" (jube was a fake uncle and father and he is actually dead l am so sorry but yelling and throwing a riceball that she made was as bad as killing her sister )went crazy after my "mother" (lalya was actually the two sisters aunt she is still alive her real name is hera ) "died " he tried to kill lucy becase she remembered of her but l was stabbed instead of lucy because l jumped infront of her he thought he killed lucy

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

she started to cry l told her "lucy *gasp* it is okay bering me close to the.. flames "lucy noded she draged me to the fire place l smiled l moved my hand into the flames all my injuries healed l grabbed her hand and we jumped out of the window and ran towards the forest she had all the keys my aunt had expected one but one we were so far from the house after l told her that she was a dmie god we split ways but l keept a close eye on her

 _ **End flash back**_

Lucy's pov

This is a perfect house for six people haru noded my real name is Tetris my sister's name is linyi

Crossover 562:nali anyway bye


	4. Not a chapter

So Iwolud like to give criedt for the idea of child hood friends comes from one of my favorite stories "We found You Lucy "and one of my favorite Author tteokimimi so go check that out because this was not my own idea in my original idea Lucy was alone with her sister but after reading this story why not give criedt I hope this makes her day


End file.
